


Do a Twirl

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blame the Witches, Failwolf Friday, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you wearing?” Stiles says, loud and…gleeful. Oh Jesus Christ, there’s glee. This is not gonna be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do a Twirl

**Author's Note:**

> [Failwolf Friday](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/failwolf-friday) fic for the prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> I think I failed at the 'undercover' part but this particular idea kinda latched on and well...
> 
>  

Derek catches the mass of material with his face, which would be fine except there's sorta a lot of it and they're currently running for their _lives_.

"Erica, wha-"

"Put it on," Erica hisses, vaulting a children's slip 'n slide. "We're almost into town and we can't-"

Can't go running through the streets naked. Fuck. Public decency laws are the _worst_. Derek grunts as they hit the far fence and claws into the top railing to flip over it.

They land in a back lane, dully lit and mottled with puddles from the rain earlier. The rain that hadn't stopped the coven of damn _witches_ trying to sacrifice Erica to a fucking moon god. Sabrina can go screw herself.

Derek fumbles the cloth in his hand over his head and cocks his ear back the way they've come, listening for signs they haven't lost the damn familiars.

Cats. Derek _hates_  cats. Particularly giant ones with the ability to power up and tear a grown man to pieces.

"I think we lost them," Erica says, and a part of Derek - the part that sounds way too much like Stiles for his damn comfort - wants to point out that that's what people in movies say right before they get ambushed.

They don't get ambushed. They stumble out of the lane and into the glare of streetlights and Derek has just enough time to think, _Huh - this shirt's really long_ , before they're running almost literally into Stiles and the fucking _Sheriff_.

"Oh my God," Stiles yelps, flailing so hard he almost drops the groceries in his arms. The Sheriff just jolts a little, eyebrows disappearing into his hairline as he looks from Erica who - oh god, she's wearing a _bathrobe_ \- to him and-

The Sheriff makes a small, disbelieving sort of noise and Derek suddenly wishes for that ambush.

"What are you _wearing_?" Stiles says, loud and...gleeful. Oh Jesus Christ, there's glee. This is not gonna be good.

Derek steels himself and looks down and - Jesus fucking Christ, _seriously?_ Derek throws a glare at Erica who- who has both hands clamped over her mouth and is going almost purple with the force she's holding in her laughter. This is why Boyd is his fucking favourite.

"I think it's called a [Muumuu](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lrj4lb7vAM1qzwf14o1_400.jpg)," the Sheriff - the fucking _Sheriff_ \- says and oh _god_ , this isn't okay. Derek looks to the sky, because it's been raining, the chances of a lightening strike aren't _entirely_  nonexistent, right? There's gotta be a higher power up there willing to save him from this.

The muumuu flutters gently around Derek's ankles, giant and floral and _yellow_ , and everything about Derek's existence isn't fair.

Stiles makes a choking sound and Derek just _can't_. He  grabs Erica's arm, nods at the Sheriff, doesn't even look at Stiles because _fuck that_ and yanks Erica across the street.  Across the semi-crowded street. Because it's only six fucking PM and - yep - that's Mrs McCall dropping her keys in shock outside the pharmacy.

Derek's going to make Erica's next training session a fucking _nightmare_.

**Author's Note:**

> Join meh on [Tumblr](http://hatteress.tumblr.com)!


End file.
